Us Against The World
by DamagedAngryAngel13
Summary: Just a monster to the world but a love to a strange girl Hitaus
1. The Begging

-  
Kumo(Spider) Skull also known as the Misery Spider  
Age-16  
Piercings-snake bite, belly button, left earlobe twice, right earlobe once, left cartilage four, right cartilage three  
Tattoo-spider on lower back legs traveling down  
Powers-will find out  
Style-punk/emo  
Obsession-manga,Japanese, candy canes, skateboarding, ties

Patrick Hendrix also known as Dark Riot  
Age-looks 17  
Pierceing-none  
Tattoo-none  
Other-is a creation of Kumo meaning he isn't really real  
Powers-will find out  
Style-emo  
Obsession-training, sweets, ties, maskes

One morning your life is going fine the next moment you're are being hunted like a vampire. If evolution is what made us then why do other humans hunt us for what we have achieved? Mother am I that much of a disgrace that you hide me in a asylum? I am a mutant and this is my life. My life has never been great you could say the least. My mother was a whore the only way I can put it. She had a different man for everyday of the week and this started when I was five three days after my father left. My powers reacted to my emotion when they first started, so a lot of the time the men went screaming from our house. My mother annoyed about this "power thing" sent me away to a "happy home" as she called I call it the morgue. I escaped with the help of Patrick and we have been traveling ever since. But that's about to change and my life is about to be flipped upside down by one not so ordinary boy. Oh well life was getting boring anyway.  
Just a little prologue now for the real begging

"We have to go to school, why?" I asked Patrick who merely stared at me before smacking me upside the head. "Pushy drawing." I mumbled as we walked up to a giant gate.

"Here we are Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters." Announced Patrick.

"Oi, baka you didn't tell me this was like a boarding school. Fuck this I'm out!" I shouted starting to run the other way.

"Hey where are you going if you leave I'm totally powerless!" He shouted after me.

"Your fault for trying to make me go to a stupid boarding school!" I shouted looking over my shoulder before I ran into someone. He was a large boy with sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes defiantly not my type. "Ya, mind I'm running here." I said coldly trying to push past him. He grabbed my arm and flung me over his shoulder.

"You're suppose to come with me." He declared in a football player voice.

"Like hell I'll just fucking melt your bones," I spoke deftly. I smirked when his face turned grim that was until a man in a wheel chair rolled up. "Oi, baldy this your goon? Mind telling 'um to put me down?" I asked. He rose an eyebrow and merely shook his head.

"No." He spoke clearly.

"What! Fine I'll destroy his mind and his bones," I laughed but stopped when the boy dropped me on the ground. "Yeah, that's right I'm Kumo Skull the magnificent!"

"How about Kumo Skull the retard." Patrick said behind me.

"Shut it drawing boy! I'll make you disappear." I mumbled pouting on the ground.

"I would like to see you try. You couldn't survive without me." He said triumphantly. I mocked him angrily knowing he was right.

"Fine, take me away copper," I said defeated holding my wrist out. The blonde boy came over and I slapped his hand away. "No touchy touch air-head. I'm quite capable of walking you know!" I shouted walking over to Mr. Baldy as I declared him.

"Mr. Baldy?" He asked.

"Damn, another telepathic stalker! Why Kami do you hate me so? Was I serial killer in a past life?" I bellowed to the dark sky.

"Could you lower your voice all the children are sleeping." Whispered Baldy.

"Yeah, okay. Come along my dear Watson." I waved over to Patrick whose glowing blue eyes narrowed at me.  
"You should be Watson." He whispered to me. "We both know I'm smarter."

"Okay, you can be the druggie detective." I said nonchalantly. I followed behind Baldy asking numerous questions. "So how many freaks you got in this asylum?" I asked innocently.

"Number one no one is a freak here and this isn't an asylum." Baldy spoke calmly.

"Yeah, you should know that Kumo. You've been in an asylum so many times." Patrick laughed.

"Thanks to my mother who admitted me as a freak." I muttered back angrily. Patrick swallowed hard and bowed and side hugged me.

"Gomensai, you know I haven't been around that long." Apologized Patrick. I shrugged and scratched the back of my head laughing slightly.

"Gomen to damping the mood." I bowed to baldy.

"My name is Professor Xavier not baldy." Professor Baldy said. There was an eruption of black and purple

smoke and the smell of something burning. From the smoke was a blue figure with three fingers on each hand, two toes, a long blue tail, and to top it off yellow eyes. He looked about my age or younger. Sad to say he was my kind of guy strange and mysterious.

"Kurt." Professor Baldy said surprised.

"Vhat are you doing so late?" He asked with a German accent.

"Showing me and my assistant around." I said behind Professor Baldy. Kurt gasped in surprise but gained his composer. I walked around him a few times before grabbing his tail. "Dude, sweet is this real?" Patrick created a dark dome around me and sat on it.

"Gomen about her she gets hyper around people she likes." Patrick stated.  
"Patrick when I get out I am so spraying you with water! Maybe half your face will disappear!" I screamed pounding on the dome. He didn't let it go he was the only one that could hear me the dome was sound proof.

"That was mean now wasn't Kumo?" He asked.

"What! No it wasn't fucktard!" The room rumbled slightly as my angry grew. "LET ME OUT!" The wind around the dome ripped apart paintings, carpet/curtains, and other art work. The darkness exploded and the three males got thrown back.

"Kumo hold on!" Shouted Patrick. I was in the air from the blast of dark matter and I was falling. Kurt looked around and puffed up in the air and grabbed me pulling me close and puffed again so we were on the ground. My body was freezing and Kurt just happened to be warm so I cuddled into him.

"Patrick my head hurts." I moaned and fell unconscious. When I woke up the birds were chirping in my ear. "Die birds! Die!" I screamed chasing them from their preach. A girl with brown hair up in a ponytail ran in skidding to a halt.

"Sup?" I said innocently.

"Why were you screaming die?" She asked. "Oh, I'm Kitty Pryde by the way."

"Birds, damn creatures need to be shot unless they are penguins, ravens, or crows." I answered her first question laughing evilly. "I'm Kumo Skull." I stood up and bowed. The door was flung open and in stepped Patrick squeezing me to death.

"Oh Kumo your awake. It was horrible when you were unconscious I couldn't use any of my powers." He cried.

"Thanks for caring about me." I muttered sarcastically. He smiled and let go of me and turned to Kitty.

"Patrick Hendrix nice to meet you." He put his hand out.

"Kitty Pryde." Kitty took Patrick's hand blushing slightly. "And it's nice to meet you."

"Ah so you are up. I'm assuming it was you screaming die birds." Professor Badly wheeled into my room.

"Duh, who else is as wonderful as me?" I asked giving the peace sign.

"Everyone." Mumbled Patrick.

"Shut up no one asked you drawing!" I shouted karate chopping him on the back of the neck. He rubbed his neck whining about abuse. I smiled two more people coming so I went to the door.

"Hi, would anymore people like to come into my room?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself." Said a boy my age with brown hair and red shades.

"You can introduce yourself though I might not actually use your name shades." I shrugged.

"I'm Scott Summers and This is Jane." He waved over to a girl with really red hair and green eyes.  
"Sup shades and red." I answered nodding. I looked around noticing someone I meet earlier wasn't here.

"Where is my lovely little man in blue?" I asked just as smoke enveloped the room. "Ah, there he is." Kurt smiled but looked totally different. "Imposter!" I yelled grabbing the lampshade and sweat dropped.

"You do know you're a mutant and could use your powers, right?" Patrick stifled a laugh.

"Die teme!" I shouted chasing after him. I was caught by a blue tail and my smiled grew. "So you are fuzzy."

"Yeah, this just disguises me when we go to school." He answered pressing a button on the watch and turning back to normal.

"Sweet, sweet. Wait, school as in hell on Earth?" I asked starting to back away to the window.


	2. Macho, Macho, Man

"And where do you think you're going? Come on Kumo. I'll be there as is everyone else." Patrick told me blocking my escape.

"Fine I'll go! How much time do I gots?" I asked grabbing my bag from under the bed.

"About an thirty minutes." Answered Professor Baldy.

"Okay got ya. Now if you don't excuse me ya all gotta get out of my room!" I shouted pushing everyone out but grabbed Kitty's hand before she left. "Hey, where are the showers?" I asked politely something I never do. She pointed down the hall and told me take a right and then another right and you were there. I let her go and started my way to the bathroom's bag in hand. After getting lost once or twice, apparently Kitty isn't good a directions, I made it to my destination. I piled my sweat clothes off and hoped into the extremely hot water and started my relaxing shower. I washed my hair in disgust noticing some mud and twigs fall into the drain. After I was done I stepped out and dried myself off with the white towels hanging from the towel rack. I spotted a hairdryer but then shrugged and glared at my hair from the mirror. It slowly began to ring the water out of itself and move back to the tube.

"I love being a mutant." I whispered to myself laughing at how I sounded like a teenage mutant ninja turtle. I dumped the contents of my bag onto the floor and spotted my black and red checkered bra and matching underwear. I slipped them on and smirked at myself in the mirror doing a couple of random poses. 'Jeans, jeans. Ah there they are.' My black straight leg jeans lay at the bottom of the pile. I pulled them on looping my white and black checkered belt through them. I pulled my black and red shirt stripped shirt that hugged my curves over my head blowing my hair out of my face. I bushed my hair quickly leaving it like normal before applying dusty black eye shadow then eyeliner darker than usual. I placed my entire jewel in their rightful place nodding in approval. Panicked when I noticed the clock I stuffed the rest of my clothes into my bag and flung the door open. I ran by my door throwing my bag randomly as I past. I hopped down the stairs to the kitchen pulling on red and black jackass converse.  
"Finally you're done." Patrick said overdramatically.  
"Is that my Fall Out Boy jacket?" I asked biting into an apple I snatched from the basket in the middle of the table in the kitchen.  
"No." Patrick looked away. Patrick and I walked through the garage and stopped and backpedaled. There in front of us was the most amazing motorcycle in the history of motorcycles. It was blue and white and begging to be taken.

"I'm driving." I declared grabbing the black helmet sitting on the seat.

"Fine, I drive back."

"Deal, here's your helmet." I tossed him a red helmet with a pitch-black mask. I kicked the stand away and started it up making smoke from spinning the tire. I popped a wheelie and drove out of the garage at a menacing speed.

"Kumo what the heck are you doing!" Screeched Kitty as we raced past her.

"Joyriding!" I screamed back turning sharply as Kurt appeared out of nowhere.

"Dude, that's Wolverines bike!" He shouted.

"Whose that?" I asked doing a cookie(spinning the back wheel but the front wheel stays in one place).

"Him." He said nonchalantly as a huge macho guy with dark blue hair and awesome, but at this moment extremely frightening metal claws from his fist.

"SHIT!!!!!!!" Both and Patrick and I shrieked going full force toward the gate that was until we were lifted of the ground.

"You have to be bullshitting me!" I moaned as Jean lowered us to the ground were the buff guy came over.

"Who the hell are you two?" He asked his claws to Patrick's neck.

"Ummmscared shitless." Announced Patrick.

"Logan put the claws away." Professor Baldy saved the day. Patrick cried crumpling to the ground.

"Smooth Patrick. Real manly." I sighed.

"You're fault." He muttered in a huff.

"Are you kidding me?" I smacked him upside the head. He stood up and smacked me upside the head. "Humph, tall people and their tallness." I complained squinting.

"Staring"

"Contest!" I shouted finishing for Patrick. "You're on, loser!" We began to stare straight at each other.

"I know you wanna blink." Patrick said in my head teasingly.

"Oi, no using powers!" I screamed kicking him in the shin. He blinked and I threw my arms up cheering.

"Hey, no fair you kicked me!" He accused.

"What are you talking about? You tried using your telepath and brain manipulation!" I defended myself. Someone coughed and we both turned to Professor Baldy, Macho macho man(ha-ha I just thought of that song), fuzzy, red, shades, and Neko.

"I see you have a name for everyone now." Professor Baldy said laughing slightly.

"Totally gangster, ay?" I asked in my pretend Canadian accent.

"Nay." Muttered Patrick.

"What the hell did I say drawing boy? Shut your yapper!" My left eye twitched slightly. "So Mr. Macho" I stopped myself before I got myself killed.

"Mr. Macho?" he asked slightly confused.

"It's your nickname Logan." Answered Professor Baldy.

"Right. Now why did you steal my bike?" He asked gruffly.

"Have you not seen it? Dude's it's a flipping sweet mother fucker." I petted it softly.

"Language Kumo." Said a women's voice.

"More people!" Patrick clasped to his knees. "I'm never going to remember all these people's names."

"Dude, why do you think I have nicknames?" I questioned.

"You're mentally challenged?" Patrick guessed.

"Oh hardy har-har, teme." I muttered the last part quickly.

"What did you call me?" Patrick stuck an accusing finger at me.

"Teme." I muttered to the side. Patrick lunged himself at me knocking me to the ground.

"Ororo nice for you to join us. Is Spike ready?" Professor Baldy asked as Patrick and I duked it out.

"Yes professor. Um professor shouldn't we stop those two?" She asked pointing to me as I held Patrick in a headlock.

"No, let 'um fight it out." Macho man said.

"Uncle, uncle! Damnit girl get off!" Patrick bellowed catching his arm on fire. I let go instantly and kicked Patrick in the stomach.

"You just burnt my mouth!" I mumbled.

"Serves you right." Patrick muttered looking away.

"Serves me right? I'll show you right my foot up your paper ass!" I lunged forward but didn't go anywhere. Kurt held me around the middle breathing raggedly as I squirmed and wiggled trying to get a Patrick. Kurt held me tighter nervously as his arms rose slightly higher.

"Come on elf take her to go." Said macho man. "You guys are late to school." As soon as the word school left macho man's mouth I went rigged. I had forgot the reason I was outside dressed like this.

"Are you are okay?" Whispered Kurt in my ear. I sighed nodding and trudging after Shades, Red, and Neko to a candy apple red convertible with white racing stripes.

"There isn't enough room for all of us." Kurt said when he noticed that there were only two people could fit in the back and there were three of us.  
"It's cool I'll just sit on your lap." I declared as Patrick sat beside Kurt. Kurt blushed slightly but went unnoticed by me and everyone else except one person. "Dude, Fuzzy I can feel your fur it's like really soft." I laid my head down on his should


	3. I Told You School Sucked

When we got to school I watched everyone get out. I looked around watching all the kids walk to their doom.

"Come one Kumo! Quite stalling you whore!" Patrick yelled. I sighed hopping out of the car in one quick movement. I got wolf whistles as I ran over to Patrick which made them all groan.

"Who are you calling whore? Man slut," I chuckled pushing his shoulder. "Come on let's get this over with." We both walked through the doors and say shades and walked over to him.

"Sup Scott." Patrick said.

"Sup shades." He turned to us and raised an eyebrow totally ignoring us. "Hooker." I mumbled earning a smile from Patrick before we both started to laugh.

"You guys have to go to the principal's office." Said a voice behind us. I screamed out in surprise gripping onto Patrick. We turned to a frog looking guy who smelled just as bad. Maybe even worse.

"Damn we having done anything yet, have we?" I asked to Patrick. He shook his head and pushed me as he followed frog man.

"Come in." Said the voice of the devil. We walked in and I swear the room was huge for a principal's office.

"Why you call us?" I asked somewhat rudely.

"You are the new students Kumo….Skull?" She questioned.

"Yep that'll be me."

"And Patrick Hendrix?" She looked up from the paper.

"That's me ma'am." Patrick said politely. I really have no idea how he is my creation. The bell rang making me jump slightly. "Kumo that's the bell." Patrick whispered.

"I know I was just surprised is all." I whispered angrily back. The principal rolled her eyes and sent us away but not before handing us our schedules. Patrick stopped falling to his knees grabbed his head in agony.

"Patrick what's wrong?" I fell to my knees.

"To much emotion." He whispered when I held him. "Thought to much in a hurry."

"Come on get up we need to get away from here." I helped him up and began to move away from the door. Patrick was a lot heavy then me so it was a lot harder then I had predicted. I calmed my mind and raised my left hand to Patrick's forehead. "Sorry Patrick." I murmured as Patrick went still for a moment then sprung to life.  
"Come on mom let's go." Patrick began to pull on my hand. I looked into his blank eyes and bite my lip. I never liked using reality warping it caused me to feel sick to my stomach. It also hurt me to see what hurt my friends so bad. I usually used it on an enemy right after horridation and that usually put strain on my mind too. I gained people's memories trying to figure out their worst nightmare not so fun, since most people have been mutants and they never have kind past.

"I'm coming Patrick." I said running after to him but slow since I was getting more dizzy by the second. I let go of the wrap and fell against the wall.

"Kumo! Kumo! Are you okay!" Shouted Patrick but his voice seemed far away.

"Just a little tired." I slide down the wall closing my eyes. Patrick opened his mouth to ask why but resonation filled his face.

"Oh Kumo you shouldn't have. You still don't have control over that power. I could have walked you know?" Patrick was panicking okay he was beyond panicking.

"Patrick calm down I'm fine. And don't lie you could barely stand up on your own. And no offense but you weight a lot and I was not carrying you all the way." I smiled calmly.

"Kumo stay with me you whore." Patrick shook me shoulders making my head toss and turn.

"Patrick you're going to break me in half." I chuckled placing a shaky hand on top of his.

"Kumo should I call the professor or even Logan?" Patrick asked in a quiet voice.

"No, no I'm fine I swear." I opened my eyes slowly seeing three of Patrick.

"Patrick? Kumo? Why aren't you in class yet?" Asked shades.

"The principal wanted to see us and I became overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't walk and apparently Kumo used her unsteady powers to get me away from there." Answered Patrick throwing a glare in my direction.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked shades.

"Hey! I can hear you know I ain't deaf." I said causing both of them to turn to me surprised. "I'm fine you worry warts. See?" I used the wall to get up onto my shaky legs. I began to walk to our homeroom before a shatter past through my body. I grabbed onto the wall steadying myself.

"Kumo where are you going?" Patrick shouted after me.

"Homeroom numnuts!" I shouted back wrenching the door opened surprising all the students and the teacher.

"I'm Kumo Skull the new student." I said to teacher with my back turned to her. I spotted two seats in the back and walked toward them.

"Where is Patrick Hendrix?" The teacher asked.

"Right here." Patrick said panting placing his hands on his knees and walking after me. All the girls squealed and began to giggling and whisper when he walked by. They glared at me when he sat beside me passing me a note. The note was folded in an annoying football shape.

Are you sure you are alright? I sighed a got a large dark blue sharpie.

Yes, I'm fine! Jeeze, I told you eight billion times! I tossed back to Patrick who glanced at the teacher before opening it and reading it. He stuffed it away when the teacher came by with our homework assignment. Patrick looked at it a few times before writing on the note in a hurry.

I don't get any of this. Do you? I smirked a began to write again.

Yes, I do! But I'm not helping you! When Patrick read it he sighed and let his head drop onto the table with a large bang.

"Is there a problem Mr. Hendrix?" Asked the teacher Miss. Howe I had finally remembered her name.

"No, I'm fine." Patrick said between clenched teeth staring at me. When Miss. Howe left to the other side of the room I began to laugh quietly.

"I told you school sucked."


	4. Meeting Mr Pong and Rouge

"You're a whore Kumo." Patrick muttered letting his head fall onto the desk.

"Psh, not as much as you are, love." I answered back smiling.

"Go jump off a bridge." Patrick turned his head in his folded arms.

"That would kill you too dunce." I said softly. Patrick raised his head and closed his eyes smiling.

"Would you two love birds like to tell us what you're talking about?" Asked the teacher rudely.

"One we aren't love birds and two we were thinking about it but I don't think they could handle it." I answered back without a second thought. I covered my mouth hoping it wasn't as loud as I thought it was.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Ummm…..nothing, nothing at all." I answered closing my eyes tightly. Maybe if I can't see her she'll go away. Yeah, that always worked when monster would escape from my closet. I cracked open one of my eyes spotting the teacher right in front of me. 'Shit not working not working!'  
"Would you like to go to the office your first day?" She asked. I clenched my jaw hoping I would say anything back.  
"

Sorry you're to late I've already been to the office today." I answered back. I raised my hands to the ceiling. 'Why god? Why do you curse me with these awesome comebacks?'

"One more snide comment from you you're going back to the principal." Announced the teacher looking around. 'What is she looking for moral support?' The bell rang but not fast enough as the teacher caught the back of my shirt.

"Hmm…..can I help you?" I said smiling brightly.  
"Yes, if you could please stop goofing off. I would appreciate a lot you see it's my first year and I would like it if the kids would pay attention to me." She said in a begging tone. I raised my eyebrow before nodding.  
"Yeah, I can do that. Gomen." I said before racing out the door. I saw Scott leaning against the lockers next to this girl with blonde hair. Where was red? Jane was walking down the hallway so I just happen to walk up to her and spin her around.

"Sup red how you doing?" I asked curiously but mostly so she wouldn't expect me of hiding something from her.

"Jane what are you doing hanging out with her. Didn't you hear she's a total troublemaker and to top it off she's a freak." Muttered the girl with brown hair behind her.

"Look who's talking about being a freak. Nice boob job by the way." I said angrily not just at the girl but how Jane just stood there not saying anything. For all I care she can see shades fucking with the blonde bimbo. I stalked to my locker passing fuzzy talking to a girl with brown hair and a white strip. She had more of a gothic look to her and she was now going to become one of my friends.

"Sup fuzzy! Who's this?" I asked innocently.

"This is Rouge she lives with us too, but she left for school early." Fuzzy replied.

"Hi, I'm Kumo." I said bowing. She looked confused but bowed back. Fuzzy was looking around but his gaze went back to me.

"Where's Patrick?" He asked.

"Umm…I don't know. I had to stay after class so he left me." I answered.  
"Kumo!!!!" Screamed Patrick running through the halls. Two guys were chasing after him. One had a blonde mohawk and was huge like giant huge. The second one was a rugged looking guy.

"Patrick what did you do?" I asked as he hide behind me.

"I bumped into big boy over there and was knocked into the other guy." Patrick said shivering.

"You're such a baby Patrick." I moaned shaking my head.

"No, they have powers I can feel them and they're thinking about using them." Patrick whispered into my ear. I nodded turning to the two guys and glared at them.

"Leave him alone bastards." I said casually. Patrick face turned to a look of horror and pinched me. "Ow what was that for?" I whispered angrily.

"Are you stupid you can't fight two mutants at school." He said looking around nervously.

"Have you forgotten that Kurt and Rouge are with us?" I asked.

"Who's Rouge?" He asked totally forgetting the advancing guys. Rogue stuck out her hand and Patrick just looked at it.

"Shake it stupid." I whispered harshly. Patrick nodded and grabbed her hand shaking it.

"I'm Patrick Hendrix." Patrick introduced himself. She smiled slightly and bowed herself. The two guys tapped Patrick on the shoulder roughly turning him around.

"Hey what's up with you ugly? Do you want your face beaten in?" Asked the brown haired boy. I grabbed his hand slowly crushing it. "Hey let me go!" He shouted back handing me but I caught his other hand.

"Leave him alone boy." I said emotionlessly. "I don't want to have to fight you here." I muttered blinking.

"Fine then I'll fight you at eight tonight." Said the boy pulling his hands away from me and rubbing his wrists.

"Okay, but don't be a baby when I beat your ass to the ground." I answered smirking. Patrick and fuzzy hit me in the back of the head when the two other boys left.

"Are you stupid the professor is not going to let you go." Patrick shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's if he knows about, right Patrick?" I asked winking at him. I turned to Rouge and fuzzy. "Oh and you two if you kill you better sleep with you pretty eyes open." I ordered them.

"What happens if you get hurt who's going to help you?" Fuzzy asked. I shrugged I hadn't thought that far.

"I dunno, but I'll think of something if that happens. I don't like thinking about the future I live in the now." I said simply.

"Yeah, well you won't be living in the future if you go." Shades said from behind me. I screamed jumping into fuzz's arms. I glanced around laughing nervously. I got out of fuzz's arms and padded of the imaginary dirt.

"Says you. I'm like a ninja I blend in with the darkness and then I pop out kill then blend back in." I said confidently.

"Says the one you tripped over a lady bug yesterday." Patrick grumbled


	5. The Fight

"Yeah, well that lady bug had no place being there, so therefore it was her fault." I snapped at Patrick.

"How do you know if it's a girl?" Patrick asked.

"Know what is a girl?" I answered back with a question.

"The lady bug." Patrick said giving me a strange look. I smacked him in the forehead with the palm of my head.

"It has the word lady in it." I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the word. Patrick and everyone else just sighed knowing the fight was going to end badly.

"Okay back to important stuff." Patrick said interrupting the awkward silence. "What class do you have now?" Questioned Patrick.

"Umm...... just a minute I have to find my schedule." I said patting all my pockets trying to find it. I took my shoe off and slipped a piece of stiff white paper out. "Found it." I announced.

"You put your schedule..... in your...... shoe?" Shades asked slightly weirded out. I nodded not even looking up from the schedule.

"Okay let's see I had homeroom, math, now I have science." I said out loud to myself. I peeked over to Patrick's schedule and sighed he of course had AP Social Studies, nerd.

"I have science next as does Rogue." Kurt said cheerfully pulling Rogue beside him. I hooked my arm between his left and the three of us..well the two of us began to march to science. Rogue just shook her head from behind us but laughed quietly. We sat down just as the bell rang and the teacher a strict looking bald man walked in.

"That's Mr. Pong." Kurt said. I burst out laughing but my mouth was covered quickly by Kurt. "Don't laugh he'll give you detention for a month." Kurt warned and I'm guessing he had experience.

"Who is talking?" Asked Mr. Pong looking at both Kurt and I. No one answered him and his face turned a dark red. "Answer me you morons!" He screamed.

"Hey, you can't call us morons!" I screamed at him my face turning red now.

"Ha I knew you were the one talking." Shouted Mr. Pong pointing to me.  
"Of course I'm the one talking you just called us morons!" I screamed standing up and slamming my hands on

the table. My hands trembled making me grip onto the desk top. Black dots filled my vision and I immediately squeezed them shut. 'Please not now. Not know.' Kurt grabbed my hand pulling me out of my spiral. I shook my head and went back to staring at Mr. Pong.

"Detention Miss Skull." Ordered Mr. Pong.

"So, what!" I screamed the ground shaking slightly and the thunder sounded outside. All the kids looked out the window and shivered. The sky was charcoal black and there was angry gray clouds with lighting dancing to the ground. Sure it was suppose to rain but not this bad. {Kumo are you doing this?} 'I don't know I might. I mean I do control the elements maybe I control weather too.'

"That's it if you don't stop yelling I will give you detention for the rest of the year!" Bellowed Mr. Pong above the thunder.

"Fine!" I shouted back I didn't want to argue anymore I wanted to have life outside of school. I sat back down and the sky seemed to lighten to a dark purple as the storm raged on less intense. {You calmed down?} 'Hai' {Good}

"Damn you've been here for a day and you already have a detention." Kurt whispered using his science book to cover him. I rolled my eyes like that wasn't suspicious.

"Mr. Wagner! Detention!" Shouted Mr. Pong. Kurt sighed slamming his head on his desk.

"At lest I won't be lonely." I smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." (Okay I'm fast forwarding to lunch my all time favorite period of the day.) At lunch Kurt had told me that they usually ate outside so that's were me and Patrick should wait. I had caught up with Patrick who was talking to Kitty. Kitty was giggling so I figured I shouldn't bother either of them. I leaned against the wall bored waiting for Kurt and Rogue. Ten minutes passed and no one showed up so I sighed and went to get lunch. I didn't notice that Kurt had showed up three seconds later. I angrily stabbed my salad until I noticed someone had sat down beside me. I boy with white blonde hair sat beside me and I got a bad feeling.

"Hey hottie." He said scooting closer to me. I raised an eyebrow scooting away from him, but he just keep coming.

"Get the hell away from me old man." I said coldly. I got up to leave but the grabbed my arm pulled me back.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked squeezing my wrist making me hiss in pain.

"No, I don't but let me the hell go, bastard." I said stomping on his foot. He released my arm and pushed me back. My tray was flung into the sky and came right back on top of me. Everyone began to laugh and point but I keep my cool.

"Don't mess with Pietro Django Maximoff!" Pietro chuckled kicking me in the leg as I sat on the ground. I closed my eyes and counted to ten before turning and running away from school. I ran until I got to the bus stop and slumped into the bench. I heard feet running toward me and I hide my face in my arms.

"Umm.......sorry to bother you miss have you seen a young girl with brown hair run by?" Asked a voice much like Kurt. I shook my head not looking up and heard Kurt sigh. I coughed changing my voice so he wouldn't know it was me.

"Young man what is your relationship with this young woman?" I asked. I shivered slightly who am I the police on a murder case. Kurt sat beside me and I stiffened choking slightly.

"She's my friend. Some kids were really rude to her at lunch and she ran off." Kurt said leaning his head back. I just nodded annoyed slightly with him. 'Just rude, hm? Yeah, pushing me to the ground and getting mash potatoes stuck in my hair is only rude.'

"Run off lad go find her." I said pointing a shakey hand in a random direction. Kurt abruptly stood up and ran off to the random direction. I sighed lifting my head up and watched him leave. Life sucked and I believe God added an extra smidge of suckage. (I'm well a where that suckage isn't a word.) I glanced at my awesome Batman watch and rolled my eyes. School was just getting out. 'Should I go back and serve that Mr. Pong detention? Naw I didn't deserve it.' I began walking around the city and rummaging through random stores bored out of my mind. I heard a familiar voice and ducked under some clothes. I watched Jean and one of her idiotic friends come into the Halloween store I was in. I eavesdropped in their conversation getting closer as I pretended to be browsing through some whoreish costumes.

"Did you see the freak girl run?" Asked J's friend. "What's her name? It's like from some weird country. I bet her parents were drugged up hippies lost in time." Snickered the chick. Jean turned sharply to her friend with angry in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be rude to Kumo she has done nothing to you." Demanded Jean much to my surprise.

"Why are you sticking up for that freak?" Asked Jean's friend.

"Amy the only freak I see is you. Now leave me alone." Jean declared pushing away from her friend. I smiled and forgave Jean for not sticking up for me earlier. I past Jean quickly and winked I wasn't even sure if she saw me. {Hey slut where are you?} 'Nowhere now out of my mind!' {Fine be a meanie!} I laughed to myself and closed my eyes ending up in a vacant construction sight. And that's when I realized those dorks never told me where we were going to fight. The ground rumbled under my feet and I looked around confused. That defiantly was not me.

"Sorry but do you mind if I start the fight early?" Asked the brown haired boy. "Names Avalanche." He said making the ground rumble again and roll up and down knocking me back into a broken crane. 'Damn.'

"Aww isn't that a cute little name." I teased snapping my fingers setting the ground ablaze. Avalanche as I knew him just smirked as the fire headed right towards him. Disgusting green slug smothered the fire and the boy who had told the principal needed us popped out of nowhere. "Hey, he wasn't in the deal!" I shouted throwing my hand out black matter flying towards him like daggers. A white and blue blur caught all of the dark matter daggers and threw them back at me. Only one grazed me the rest clenched other objects.

"Oh, but he told us of the cruel thing you said." Pietro said. I gasped pointed my finger at him.

"You, the bastard that hit on me then pushed me to the ground." I screamed.

"Oh the names Quicksilver now." Pietro laughed when a large shadow appeared above me. I glanced back a groaned. The really fat blonde kid grabbed me in the middle and squeezed cutting off my breathing.

"I'm toad." The boys said licking me with his tongue. I gagged his breath ranked like dead decaying fish in June.

"Shut your mouth I'm going to be fumigated." I said making puking jesters. Big boy squeezed me tighter so I felt as he was going to break my rips.

"And I'm the Blob." He said throwing me a crossed the construction sight. I laughed as I held my head blood seeping through the large gash.

"Are you that stupid that you couldn't come up with a better name jumbo?" I teased biting my lip as the pain got worse. "Since everyone is introducing themselves I should to. I'm Misery Spider." I said holding myself up. Toads tongue grabbed my leg pulling me to the ground and sliding me along the ground. When I was close enough I grabbed his tongue and pulled it closer to me. I smirked when I saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Whatcha gonna do? You're on the wimpy X-men side you won't hurt me." He whispered. I laughed a chillingly cold laugh.

"I've only been an X-men for a day. I don't know the rules and I don't intend to follow them either. I stared into his eyes for three minutes before releasing him quickly. Avalanche stomped making the ground I was laying on explode shooting me into the sky. Toad shaking his head getting out of the daze I had put him in shot his tongue and pulled me to the ground. My head bashed on the dirty metal and nails along with my body. The Blob jumped into the sky and I rolled over just in time as he landed denting the ground. I touched the Blob's head and received his memories and smirked but was knocked back by Quicksilver who pushed me into a wall. Avalanche stuck his hands into the ground lifting a large slab of stone and made it push me farther into the wall. I puked blood all down my front and in Quicksilver's face. That part made me chuckle but I gasped in pain knowing I had broken at least three rips. I snapped my unbroken fingers and both Toad and the Blob began to scream and then they fell to the ground shivering. Avalanche and Quicksilver turned to me angrily.

"What did you do to them?" Screamed Avalanche punching me into the face. My head banged back into the wall with a sickening crack. Quicksilver released me and I slide down the wall blood leaving a trail. I touched the blood and drew a picture in the sand. A large tiger sand color not stripes but still a tiger leaped from the ground.

"Attack!" I demanded. Quicksilver screamed like a girl when the tiger ran at the same speed.

"How did you do that?" Avalanche asked watching Toad and Blob get up from the ground. I shrugged squeezing my eyes. 'I believe my shoulder is dislocated.' Green pond muck plastered me against the wall once again. I glared at Toad and crossed my fingers then pulled them apart quickly. Wind ripped the green stuff from me.

"Fuck yeah!" I shouted. The tiger I had made died I could feel it as my body slumped quickly. Quicksilver grabbed my hand and broke my fingers making me bellow and push him away.

"I noticed you do a lot with your fingers and I thought to myself what happens if I break those pretty little fingers. I head butted him making him stumble back. I fall to the ground too landed on my hands and knees. Using horriation twice and then using two reality warping at the same time takes a lot out of me. Then being slammed into so many things had already put strain on my body. Then using my drawing talents wasn't something smart since if they die something in my body dies for a nine hours. And this time it just so happened to be my vision. I blinked as black clouds rolled into my vision and shook my head and they didn't disappear but got worse.

"What's up with her?" Asked Toad. I was picked up by I'm guessing the Blob and was thrown. I tightened up into a ball but didn't hit the ground.

"Caught you." Whispered Kurt I mean Nightcrawler. I put my hands up and felt his face and it was indeed Nightcrawler. "What happened to your eyes?" he asked.

"I went blind nothing to worry about. But what are you doing here? How'd you find me?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Patrick." Answered Nightcrawler. I nodded snuggling into him without touching my fingers on anything.

"Kumo." Professor Xavier called to me. I turned to my head to him and heard Patrick sigh. {I knew this was to turn out bad} 'What come on I was surprised they added two more people to the fight!' {I'm just glad your still alive.}

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"I don't ever do this but I'm afraid I'll have to ground you." Xavier said. I nodded with a depressed look on my face. 'What the hell does grounding mean? Oh well I don't feel like asking.' "Come on everyone we need to take Kumo to the hospital wing." Called Xavier.


	6. Awaken

'_Gah, the light it burns' _"Why lights I have never done anything to you!" I muttered angrily covering my head with the blanket. '_Damn my life sucks. Nothing ever turns out right for me.' _

"Hey love." Patrick said quietly knowing very well that my head would be feeling as if a giant with a sledgehammer had been pounding on it. I turned away from him not being able to face him. Patrick slide into the bed beside me and hugged me tightly as tears began to fall annoying enough. "There's no reason to cry babe." He whispered in my ear as I shuddered slightly trying to stop myself from crying. There was a rather loud cough and we both looked towards the door seeing Kurt standing there. We, as in Patrick and I broke apart. Patrick winked and headed out the door smiling at Kurt who glared.

"Sorry to interrupt you and your boyfriend." He said with anguish. I burst out laughing moaning in pain holding my side. Kurt raised an eyebrow annoyed slightly with my outburst.

"Pat is technically my brother or something like that. "

"What do you mean?" Asked Kurt

"I created Pat." I answered simply.

"What?" Kurt was now thoroughly confused.

"I can draw something and using reality warping I can make it real." I answered as if it was nothing. Kurt didn't say anything, but sat on my bed. I moved slightly so my head was in his lap. Kurt played with my hair sighing.

"You missed your detention." Kurt finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Damn, I thought everyone would forget about that." I moaned.

"Mr. Pong never forgets anything."

"I'm going to figure out why that dude is so angry." I said aloud for it was mostly for me. Kurt laughed rolling his eyes. There once again was a rather loud cough. I screamed angrily and mumbled to myself about rude people.

"Hey Wolverine what are you doing?" Kurt said pleasantly.

"Ruining my life." I mumbled although Wolverine made it out.

"This is why I hate teenage girls." He growled.

"You and I both, buddy." I said falling back into Kurt's lap. Both boys raised their eyebrows in confusion. Kurt slide out from the bed making my head fall. "Where are you going?" I questioned.

"We have training." Answered Wolverine.

"Oh well have fun." I said blankly.

"Oh no you're coming to." Wolverine said picking my up and hanging me over his shoulder.

"But I'm still broken." I said stupidly.

"We know, but Patrick for some reason can't function without you." Wolverine muttered.


End file.
